My Dark Sun
by PieceOfMyHeart
Summary: When the Sun disappears, it leaves room for the Shadow to haunt. Its not as dark as it sounds, promise its cheerier later on.


**New story! I've been working on this for a bit now and have a few ideas up my sleeve for it. The third chapter for 'A Heartbeat' is also underway so get ready for that! This is kinda like a prologue to the story, its not essential but I thought it would help explain my logic in the plot and characters to come. Enjoy and drop a comment about any story of mine!**

* * *

><p>"Remember, as long as the sunshine promises to fills the sky, I'll always promise to be with you. As you will be with me. You're my little sunshine, I love you darling." A kiss and hug later the comforting voice disappears into the darkness.<p>

The small boy lay curled in his bed, covers wrapped tightly around his quivering form. The scratchy cover rubbed sores over his arms and back and barely provided any heat in the chilling winter nights. The pillow was lumpy and gave even less comfort than the covers. The cold, damp room lay bare with only a bed and a small chest of drawers and a neat pile of books that lay stashed under the bed. The door lay slightly ajar, letting in a small stream of light that illuminated the child's tiny form.

His breathing was uneven and his eyes clamped shut, as if trying to avoid a nightmare. His dark hair plastered to his face and neck with nervous sweat, the silence overwhelming. He was no more than seven, his eighth birthday a few months ahead. The familiar warm feeling of soft fur sat against his cheek and chin, a warm tongue occasionally tickling the tip of his nose. He yawned and turned round, quickly settling into silence. The puppy quickly jumped up and yipped before following the boy and curling into his neck. He had jolted away then once he heard it, dread filling him and the still atmosphere changing into that of a fearful one. The puppy whimpered. The sound of keys rattling in the front door, the door flying open and the thudding of muddy, wet boots and terrified hushed words. The young child had curled inwards and tried to block out the yelling and screaming he knew was coming, tried to ignore the sound of hands striking bare skin and the painfilled noises that would surely follow.

"_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."**_

"Please, you'll wake-"

"To hell! I won't let Howard do nought! I'll kill Stark before he can finish the damn form!"

The room filled with soft whimpering. The footsteps carried the familiar voice to the door of his bedroom. The slight noises quietened into occasional squeaks. Light suddenly ambushed into the room, momentarily blinding the child. Hands grabbed the young boy, pulling him away from the safety of his bed and the warm fur. Dragging him into the main room, he was roughly thrown onto the floor sharp stings pricked the child's bare hand and feet.

"Look what you've done, you monster!" the shadow of a figure loomed over him and sneered in a drunken haze, swaying slightly. A piece of paper clutched in his hand was roughly shoved into his face. The child lay stiffly in a small pile of glass and ceramic, every movement causing a shard to pierce his soft skin. The boy noticed an absence and scanned the room, looking everywhere for any sign of his mother.

"_**You make me happy, when skies are grey."**_

The room glistened with glass shards and dim streetlight that streamed in from the doorway. Glass rained down onto the blood-stained carpet, staining over the caramel colour, from the flower patterned wall where it shattered from its former vase shape. Crisping flowers lay scattered over the floor, water dripped down the wall. The room was in turmoil: the ripped dark, couch lay on its back, shoved roughly backwards, elegant glass table shattered into a river of red stained glass shards, a pair of white doors that separated the kitchen from the main room had been ripped from the hinges and chucked to the side, a raw tattoo of fingernail scratches and claw gashes decorated the frame and surrounding carpet. Plates lay in various areas, shattered from being launched into the air from the kitchen doorway. Knives and forks littered the large room, sparkling in the dim light. Despite the chaos, the air hung frozen and silent.

The man grabbed the mould of even softer fur from the boy's clutches, who screamed in agony. He gargled slightly before throwing the small animal forcefully to the floor, earning a cry from the boy. The dormouse limped as quickly as possible back to the boy but was snatched into strong canine jaws as the boy was grabbed by his father. The sleek Doberman growled and pressed her dripping teeth into the mouse, cutting deep.

"Don't you ignore me, freak! Can't you grow up and stop acting like a lost puppy whenever she isn't within a metre of you! I always knew you would turn out to be a useless piece of junk! You are the biggest burden in my stinking life! I should have rid you from my life when I had the chance!" His father screamed a string of insults into the boy's terrified face, "Your mother was a fool to allow you to live! Should have listened to me, wasting my money and her time on you!" The child's stomach heaved at the stench of alcohol wafting from the drunken man's breath. The grip loosened on the boy as a small voice reached them and he plummeted to the floor. The Doberman still chewed on the shaking dormouse but lifted her head slightly, eyes narrowed.

"_**You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."**_

Arms suddenly enclosed around the child, plucking him from the floor and into a warm, soaking chest. At the same time, feline hissing and teeth forced the dog to drop the dormouse and back away slightly. The man's head jerked up with a growl.

"Brian, please don't harm him, he is innocent! Please, I'm begging you." The quant woman pleaded. She slowly limped back towards the destroyed kitchen, her leg held at an odd angle. A snow leopard stalking protectively in front of her, herding the dormouse with his paw. The usual beautiful fur was filthy and matted with fresh blood and mud and supported a dusting of snow. He flashed his yellow teeth at the man and dog, warding them away. The drunken man ignored him and swung a clumsy kick at his jaw. The feline jerked back but the boot caught his nose and knocked him balance off. The Doberman seized her chance and leaped at the dazed leopard. The woman gasped as the dog wrestled the cat to the floor, cruelly digging her sharp claws into his soft flanks. Squeaking loudly, the dormouse raced away from the advancing dog and leaped into the sobbing boys grasp. The woman whirled round and raced out the ruined house into the cold, wet night as her husband staggered after her. She reached the end of the garden path when a hand suddenly latched onto her shoulder, pulling her back into his harsh embrace. She planted a quick kiss on his forehead before dropping him onto the snow covered grass.

"_**Please don't take my sunshine away."**_

Recovering quickly from the fall, the child crawled into the thick hedge that defined the border of the garden. Two pair of terrified eyes peered out at the sight of the soaking adults wrestling in the thickly drifting snow. The woman suddenly slipped and crashed to the path, bashing her head. Within seconds, the man was upon her, hand clenched into a tight fist. He drove it down into her forehead, knocking her head back into the ground, the snow becoming an alarming red. The man raised his fist and struck again harder. The woman screamed in fear and pain as her head was continuously smashed into the slabbed path, a crimson trail of liquid flowed down towards the boy's hiding spot, merging with the snow and causing a confusion of red and pink.

"_**I'll always love you, and make you smile bright."**_

Movement burst from the front door as the leopard dashed out towards the woman, covered in bald patches and gashes. A shadow descended on the injured feline, forcing him to the ground.

"Mordan, no!" The woman's eyes widened at the leopard's easy defeat. She turned her head towards the child as the man jerked his fist up once more. Their eyes met and for a moment they held each other's gaze. "Run, Bruce! I love you, my sunshine." She smiled tearfully at the child as the fist connected with her temple, her head hit the ground and became limp. Her gaze held with the child but no longer seen him. The leopard fell for the last time, combusting into a cloud of red and orange dust particles that rose into the sky.

"Rebecca?" The man looked around in a daze, and slapped the woman's face. He swore and spat on the blood covered snow before staggering up and retreating into the house. The Doberman stretched and lazily followed.

Bruce stared from his spot in the bush, tears freely flowed down his frozen cheeks. He jumped up and raced to his mother, gently turning her face towards him. The glazed eyes only stared into nothing. Sobs racked the small boy as he leaned against his mother's chest. The dormouse hesitated before licking her cheek and gently clambered to her lifeless eyes. She slowly closed the eyelids.

"_**I'll never leave you, to ache alone."**_

"Mummy, come back. The sun is still here, why are you going away?" The child, with a heavy heart, understood exactly the situation. Bruce clasped her hand together over her stomach and kissed her dented forehead. He plucked a dying flower that barely poked from under the white blanket and threaded it between her thumbs. He rested his head on her painfully still chest. "I'll always love you, mama, because the sun is still alive."

Grunts made the boy jump up with a cry. The Doberman barked a laugh and continued to move forward. Brian appeared in the doorway with a lighter and bottle. When he seen the flower, his face turned red.

"You stupid sissy! What kind of weirdo are you!?" He dropped the items and lashed towards Bruce at the same time the dog snapped at his ankles. A sharp pain gripped his shin and he fell backwards. He glanced up at the towered man.

"_**Nothing can harm you, my darling Brucey."**_

"Daddy, please stop!" He sobbed a plea and covered his face. The man merely laughed and lifted his foot over the child. Terror held the boy as he suddenly jerked backwards and scrambled to his feet. With a quick glance to his mother, the child hauled himself over the small gate and raced down the bright grey street. His bare feet throbbed with each pounding step. The dormouse squeaked and jumped from his shoulders, landing in the soft powder with a small puff of pale yellow dust. Beside him, the puppy ran now with the same terrified determination.

They ran for what seemed like hours until they could take no more steps. Together, they collapsed in a heap in an empty street beside a large factory. Soaked and shivering, the boy allowed the sobs to consume him. The puppy lay in silence, her breathing dangerously shallow. Bruce lay with his face in the snow until the beginnings of dawn began to show. Exhausted, sleep threatened to take the boy and he was tempted to let it. If it weren't for the arms that engulfed him and carried him swiftly into warmth, he would have surely allowed it to finish him.

"_**As long as you stay deep in my heart."**_

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the feels. I had tears flowing when writing. I liked the song aspect of it; the second verse was half copied, half edited to make it more appropriate. The original is:<strong>

**I'll always love you**  
><strong>And make you happy<strong>  
><strong>If you will only say the same<strong>  
><strong>But if you leave me<strong>  
><strong>To love another<strong>  
><strong>You'll regret it all some day<strong>

**So its like a daemon universe! Kinda like His dark materials actually... Next on the agenda is A Heartbeat.**


End file.
